Olivia
'Olivia '(オリヴィア Orivu~ia) is the main female character and secondary protagonist of God Hand. The last of the Godhand Clan, she was entrusted with the Right Godhand to keep safe after her fiance, Azel, betrays them. After being harassed by Bruce and Felix, she meets Gene, whom promptly loses his right arm and is humiliated attempting to save her. As thanks for his bravery (and to compensate him for his lost arm), Olivia gives the Godhand to him, and requests that he help put a stop to the Four Devas that plan to resurrect Angra. Appearance Olivia is a 19-year-old girl with short brown hair. She is seen most often wearing a light blue mini dress, and darker blue short-sleeved jacket, brown belt, and thigh-high boots. Once the game is completed, the player has the option of dressing Olivia in a bunny outfit. Personality Olivia has a very flirtatious and humorous personality that can sometimes go too far. She generally teases Gene in a mostly playful manner, but truly means well. Despite being firmly on the side of good and against the demons, Olivia is not above threatening or using violence to get her way, even carrying an ax on her person in a bathtub for the sole purpose of threatening Gene, who regards her as insane. Despite this, she still shows genuine affection for Gene, and cares about his wellbeing. She is highly ashamed of her past with Azel, and kept it under wraps until the truth came out after Gene's first encounter with the man. Story Olivia was born into a clan of protectors for the God Hands, of which her father was a high-ranking member. Before the events of the story, she was engaged to Azel, who went rogue, stole the Left God Hand, and slew many members of her clan. Olivia took the Right God Hand and fled, keeping it safe with her until the day she met Gene. This day was three years prior to the main events of the game, when being assaulted by Bruce and Felix in their quest to find the God Hand she held. Gene, at that time an ordinary (if brave) man, stepped in and attacked the pair, giving her time to flee, but came up far short and was brutalized, resulting in Bruce cutting off his right arm at the shoulder. Olivia later returned and saved his life by bestowing him with the Right God Hand, repaying the favor as well as saddling him with an immense responsibility. Abilities Olivia, as one of the protectors of the God Hand, possesses immunity to its massive strength and various techniques, and also possesses an Ax, which she mostly uses as a "tool of encouragement" for Gene. Despite her immunity to the God Hand's powers, she is not immune to other types of attack not related to the God Hand, and has little fighting ability, leading to her being easily kidnapped by Azel. Gallery Olivia (Image).jpg|Official render OliviaIllustration.png|Olivia illustration OliviaPossessed.jpg|Possessed by Angra Olivia Azel & Her Unknown Father.png|Olivia, Azel, and her unknown Father. Olivia8.JPG|Olivia - Reading A Book (Photo 01) Olivia6.JPG|Olivia - A Comfy Pillow (Photo 02) Olivia9.JPG|Olivia - He's Late Again (Photo 03) Olivia3.JPG|Olivia - Nap Time (Photo 04) Olivia10.JPG|Olivia - Waiting Around (Photo 05) Olivia4.JPG|Olivia - Exercise! (Photo 06) Olivia 5.JPG|Olivia - Shooting Stars (Photo 07) Olivia11.JPG|Olivia - Bed Time (Photo 08) Olivia7.JPG|Olivia - Great Weather (Photo 09) Olivia12.JPG|Olivia - Get Away!! (Photo 10) Olivia13.JPG|Olivia - Olivia-Go-Round (Photo 11) Olivia14.JPG|Olivia - zzzZZZZzzz (Photo 12) Olivia15.JPG|Olivia - I'm Bored... (Photo 13) Olivia16.JPG|Olivia - A Nice Chat (Photo 14) Olivia17.JPG|Olivia - How Ya Doin? (Photo 15) Olivia18.JPG|Olivia - I'm So Sleepy (Photo 16) Olivia2.JPG|Olivia - A Fine Beach (Photo 17) Olivia.JPG|Olivia - A Relaxing Bath (Photo 18) Olivia19.JPG|Olivia - Mmm,,, Juicy. (Photo 19) Olivia20.JPG|Olivia - Mmm... Comfy. (Photo 20) Olivia21.JPG|Olivia - Beautiful Night (Photo 21) Olivia22.JPG|Olivia - What's that!? (Photo 22) Olivia23.JPG|Olivia - Da GodHand Code (Photo 23) Olivia24.JPG|Olivia - *SNORE* (Photo 24) OliviaB.JPG|Olivia - Bunny OliviaB2.JPG|Olivia - Bunny (costume) Trivia * She is one of the only characters who is shown to have family members, as there is a cutscene where she reveals her past to Gene, where her unnamed father is shown. The only other character who is shown to have family members is Ravel, who has an older brother, and coincidentally has brown hair and blue clothing just like her. * She is the only character to genuinely intimidate Gene. Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters